<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I had known... I promise I would have never left you by Jess10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043392">If I had known... I promise I would have never left you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess10/pseuds/Jess10'>Jess10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Child Abuse, Eve isn't bad in the story, Family Issues, Hurt Alex Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alex Danvers, Sad, Slow Burn, because I love her, so deal with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess10/pseuds/Jess10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a teenager Alex Danvers had a one-night stand, which ended in an unplanned pregnancy, the father wanted nothing to do with alex and the baby. When giving birth Eliza made the decision to take the child away and erase alex's memory<br/>13 years later mother and daughter meet obviously without knowing that they are mother and daughter, the girl has a past full of pain and suffering but with the help of her family will be able to get ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Danvers discoverd that she was pregnant when she was just 16, this was the product of a one-night stand. That same night, when she found out, she told her father that he rejected her and the baby. Alex didn't know what to do, she was just a teenager, who hadn't finished her studies yet, she didn't know how she was going to give this news to her parents and sister, who would obviously be furious with Alex, didn't know how they were going to react to such news. </p><p>The first person she told, it was her little sister, Kara, who was more than surprised when she told her, Alex was relived that she wasn't mad at her. Kara, of course told her she should tell the news to Eliza and Jeremiah, but she was scared, scared that her mother and father were disappointed of her. Her mother had always told she had to be the best in everything, school, work, her grades had to be the highest possible but that was never enough. She had never been good enough please her mother.<br/>
Alex decided to wait until the first 3 months of pregnancy to tell them, that way they couldn't force her to abort the little life she was carrying in her belly. Even if it wasn't planned, Alex was in love with her baby, even if she didn't really know her/him. Since the first day she find out about the pregnancy, a hole in her heart she didn't even knew she had was filled, it made her feel complete. </p><p>The day she told her parents, they were really mad, that night was full of screams, tears and sadness. And as Alex predicted, her parents told her she was going to have an abortion, wanted or not. But when she told them she couldn't, that she already had a 3 months pregnancy everything got worse, they told her they didn't get why she had kept this secret for this long. 4 months more passed and Alex was 7 months pregnant, she found out she was going to have a little baby girl, and she was more than happy, Kara was too, she was excited she was going to be an aunt. But as all good things have at its end, one night Alex's life collapsed, that night her parents told her they were going to put the baby in adoption, Alex cried, yell and fight because she wanted her baby but now it wasn't her desicion. She was underage after all, however Alex fell in a severe depression, she only ate for her baby to live, besides that she would barely sleep and look at a white wall in her room with a lost look. 

The last two months passed, and after 7 hours of painful contractions, Alex was giving birth, Kara was by her side in all the process. 12 hours more, strong and loud baby cries were heard in that hospital room and a beautiful girl with huge brown eyes and a reddish mop of hair was born, but they didn't let Alex carry her daughter for a minute, they wouldn't let her see her because they took her out of the room. 


She scream and fought with teeths and nails to keep the baby the people didn't even let her name. But it was too late her baby was gone and she didn't even know if she was going to be able to ever see her again.</p><p> Time passed and Alex could not recover from her  great pain and loss. She changed a lot, stopped talking to her parents, her grades dropped significantly and started fighting at her school and to sometimes drink alcohol, Eliza and Jeremiah were really worried about her and got worse when Jeremiah left. Eliza didn't know what to do with her daughter actions, she was tired of her behavior so she took a desicion, she contact to hank Henshaw and made plann.</p><p>They were going to erase Alex and Kara's memories</p><p>Again sorry for the bad English</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to know Lucy a little bit and some aspects of her life. BTW life's a bitch who likes to fuck everyone's lives up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy Adams is a 13 years old girl with big brown green-ish eyes and brown reddish hair was walking back home after a long day in school. Today she had insulted and picked on many of her school classmates who atually hated her, but she couldn't be friends with anyone or they could find out her secret. It was better to be feared than people having pity on you.</p><p>Don't think she liked to treat people it's way, but couldn't know the mess her life was like that she didn't have a real household or even her biological parents, people couldn't know her parents didn't loved her and abandoned her without even bothering to name her. </p><p>For a while now, she had been living in between foster home and foster home, when she was in the orphanage (when she still lived in one) people had tried to adopt her, she was really smart, the highest grade in her class and was 2 years up her age, and was really talented singing, painting and for some strange reason fighting too but as always she had to ruin things and they would changed their mind and after a couple of weeks they had dump her back in jail... I mean orphanage. </p><p>Lucy won't lie saying she wasn't hurting or mad that nobody loved her. Now she had to deal moth imbéciles who enjoyed beating the hell out of her everyday just for fun and people who just kept her to get some money and the best of all... She couldn't complain about it, no one has ever believed her, not even her social worker, but again who cares about the poor little insignificant orphan. And she knew that she didn't have any opportunity left to be adopted, it's not like she had hope for it. <br/>No one adopts kids older than 7 years old. Lucy had made up her mind that she would be alone for the rest of her pathetic life, she had no family, no one who loves her, or friends but of course she didn't have any friends if she was being a bitch to everyone.</p><p>Now she was living as Lucille Adams, with her foster father Tom Adams, an abusive alcoholic son of a bitch who was the type of man who like to make other suffer, Tom just wanted Lucy to be his personal punching bag, source of income and to be his house maid. Lucy did everything in that house, clean, cook and take care of her foster little sister Sophie an adorable 7 year old girl, but Lucy didn't mind the last one tho, she adored and love that child, even if they weren't biologically related. All this while the asshole was somewhere getting drunk. Her life was stressful, taking care of Sophie, cleaning, cooking and studying.<br/> All at the sam time, and if she didn't do something, the next thing she knew was that her ribcage, face, and arms were sore and full of bruises and that was if she was lucky but Lucy couldn't let Tom touch Little Sophie, the child didn't deserve it. </p><p>These were constant thoughts for lucy, all she lived was her parents' fault, they left her without looking back with nothing, but at least now she had Sophie her only family. All she knew about her biological father or mother was that one of the two had Danvers as their last name, but Lucy has never and will not ever go by Lucille Danvers, she didn't thought she was insignificant enough to be going through life with the last names of the people who left her. </p><p> Lucy, the poor girl, hated herself, she didn't like the way she trated people, she didn't like being a bully who insulted everyone and every day specially because in her personal opinion no one deserved it, but something she has never done and never will, it's her rule, she would never ever punch someone, Lucy knows how it feels, and belive her it's not nice. She didnt like how everybody feared her, but she had no option, Tom makes her behave that way, no one could know their secret...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the bad chapter, I hope people is liking this. If you find any grammar mistake pls tell me. And suggest names, lucy will only be temporal I think. So please comment and I would really appreciate if you tell me what do you want to read because I don't have many ideas so again please names and suggestions. Almost everything will be accepted I think :) tell me what you think about the first chapter... Does it make sense? Sorry for the bad writing. Bye and one last time, please NAMES suggestions and ideas. So comment. Wish you like, tell if you do or should I change something? Bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talent Shows and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Ruby's talent show; Kara, Lena and Alex meet/learn about Lucy. Alex starts presenting some weird symptoms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Ruby's school Talent Show day, and Alex, Kara and Lena went to support Ruby, just as they had promised, all of them had taken love to the young girl. All of them were excited to hear Ruby sing, they knew that the girl had practiced a lot.</p><p>It was almost the turn of Sam's daughter presentation, but first it was the seventh graders turn, which were dancing, then the tenth graders and then the individual performances, Where it was Ruby's turn to perform and sing. 30 minutes later and it was finally the teen turn. They new that the girl was nervous, and she looked quite nervous, but when she started singing all her nerves where gone. Everything was going extremely well, at least for Ruby, but not so much for Alex. All step while listening to her friend's daughter sing, until she could no longer and had to leave the gym without realizing that Kara, her sister had followed her. In the hallway Alex couldn't hold it anymore and started crying.</p><p>"Alex! What's wrong?" Kara said, worried for her sister, because she knew Alex, and she knew that she almost never cries, because Kara knew, she only did it if her feelings were too strong to control. "Kara, I just can't do th-this, I really want a kid an-and I just can't stop thinking about it, and it's killing me slowly, I want to teach them to walk and talk, and stay with her or him when they have a nightmare and teach them about stars like mom did with us, let them know their aren't alone and that they are love! " Alex answered sobbing, Kara didn't know what to answer, so she just hugged her sister and try to calm her sister. " Alex, I'm so sorry, I didn't know... You are not alone, I've got you, just calm down for me ok?" Kara try to calm her down, after some minutes Alex was calm again so they decided to get back into the gym.</p><p>By the time they went to take a seat again, Ruby had already finished singing. " Where did you guys dissappear? Ruby's done" Lena asked "it's a long story, Ruby has another presentation, right?" Kara answered, she didn't want to tell them about Alex little breakdown "Yeah, but now it's time for sophomores individual presentations, but lord... This year the sophomores are the wor-." Sam said, but was interrupted by the teacher that was presenting the students. </p><p>"So now we're almost done, It's been a great night for everyone right? But now it turn for one of our sophomore best singers, everyone welcome Lucy!" the teacher said. "You see her? She's the meanest, most ruthless and disrespectful kid in the school you'll ever meet!" Sam told to the . "What! Why?, she's just a teen, how so much damage she can cause? She seems like a good kid." Lena answered to Sam a little confused. "Well... Let me tell you, there isn't a single person in the whole school, she hasn't bullied or at least insulted, it seems like her heart was made of ice" Sam responded again. The next one to talk, was Kara "She sounds like fun!... She can't be that bad". </p><p>When Alex was about to talk, she was inturrupted With the track of a song, the song was "Apologize" by One Republic, one of Alex's favorites. But when Lucy started to sing, Lena, Kara, Alex and even Sam were surprised by how great her voice was. "For a cold-hearted kid, she has an amazing voice" it was now Alex turn to talk, the first time she heard this girl, Lucy sing, Alex didn't know why but felt her heart filling up with pride and warmth. </p><p>When Lucy was almost done singing, when Alex started feeling a little bit weird, it was like a tingling feeling in her brain, which it turned to a strong headache.  by every second it became stronger and stronger, the next thing she knew was that she felt like throwing up, so Alex excused her self and lead her way to the schools bathroom.<br/>And as she predicted, as he entered one of the bathroom cubicles, Alex barley time to open the lid of the toilet, crouch down and the next thing she knew was that she was expelling the eggs and bacon she has for breakfast and the slice of pizza she had for lunch. When she finished vomiting, she put down the cap back down, and sat there, trying to slow her breathing back down and calm herself. </p><p>Five minutes after, she was feeling a little better but the headache was still there. Alex walk to where the sinks where, she washed her face and mouth with water and watch her self in the mirror, and then she had to lean into the sink, because she got dizzy and her headache got stronger and the next thing she knew was that she was having visions of things she had never seen before.</p><p>In the vision, Alex saw herself, when she was 16 years old and was about to so to collage. She was in her parents house living room, Alex was crying in the vision, she was sitting in a large sofa while her mother was yelling at her, Jeremiah was sat next to her with his head cradle in between his hands. Kara wasn't there...</p><p>Alex was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Kara had arrived to the bathroom, until she talked, when the older danvers let out a hiss of pain<br/>"Alex, you okay?" the youngest danvers asked "I- yeah, everything good, just a headache" Alex answered "Are you sure, you seem a little bit pale" Kara said worried for her sister "Yeah, everything is alright" the shorter Danvers anwered, finishing the conversation. Though it wasn't truth, honestly Alex was freaked out by what just happened but didn't want to worry Kara. So she decided to leave it and both of them headed out to the gym again to find that the show had finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uncertain Results & Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is getting worried about her health and Lucy is just being as miserable as always, we learned a little bit about Lucy's past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Its being a couple of weeks since, Ruby's talent show... Everything has been going great for Lena, Ruby, Sam and Kara but not for Alex and Lucy. <br/>On alex's part, she still had these visions and severe headaches, the older Danvers wouldn't lie saying she wasn't worried about what was happening to her. And for Lucy; Oh! The poor Lucy, for her, everything was going to hell, well, more than usual. </p><p>Tom Adams, hers and her little foster sister Sophie, foster dad had started drinking more often, and of course, that meant he was getting drunk and had to take all of his anger on Lucy and Sophie. But, Lucy never let Mr. Adams touch the young girl, she was just 7 years old and Lucy was now 13, she was already grown up she had to protect and take care of Sophie. Yeah, of course, they might not be biologically related, but Lucy love that child, she was adorable and fun. Sophie was Lucy's only family and Lucy was Sophie's only family too, and the oldest girl felt the responsability of protecting Sophie and if that implied taking all the punches for her, she would.  Going to school, bullying people, going home, getting beaten, taking care of Sophie, cleaning and cooking for Tom was the oldest girl everyday schedule. </p><p>It was summer, and she had to wear long sleeves and turtle necks for school and of course pants, always in her way to school everybody gives her weird looks, well... In school to, but just the ones who are willing to challenge her (It's not like there's a lot of people who dare to do it). But this was hell for Lucy. She was practically dressing up in winter clothes, in summer, all her body was hurting, she hasn't had any decent meal in who knows how many time, but for her, she was okay with it. </p><p>And for Alex, as before said; her headaches were getting worse. Three weeks had passed and the pain was not ceasing. It was only getting worse, now she was getting dizzy too. And her "visions" were still there, and it was frustrating, because they were too fast for her to see what was happening. </p><p>Everything was very stressful for the oldest Danvers, she had just break her engagement with Maggie a few weeks ago. It has been hard for her since then. And now this was happening, everything she could see in her vision, where glimpses of a baby and then herself crying and Kara comforting her. It was really frustrating, whatever she was having, they weren't long enough to see what the hell was really happening. </p><p>Alex was growing everytime more worried, she knew it wasn't normal what was happening to her, specially because it had started to happen that way out of nowhere. So the agent decided she was going to run some tests on herself in the DEO when everyone had gone home or that's what she thought. When she run the tests, and got the results, Alex grow frustrated when she didn't find anything abnormal, well she was glad there was not anything wrong with her, but confused by not knowing why was she presenting the symptoms she has. </p><p>Alex was so self involved in her own thoughts that didn't noticed that someone had arrived to the lab where she was, it was until the person started talking to her. Luckily for Alex (notice the sarcasm), it was her alien little sister, Kara Danvers. </p><p>-"Um... Alex, what are you doing here? Everything good?" The blonde girl asked her sister "Oh! Kara, hey... Yeah, everything good" Alex answered a little startled "Then, who are you running in-" Kara approached to the screen "Why are running tests on yourself Alex! Are you okay, seriously, this is why are you here so late?" Alex started panicking a little by all the questions, she didn't want to worry her sister, specially if she didn't know what was happening, so the Agent decided to lie, even if she never lies to Kara."I... Yes, Kara of course everything it's fine, I just got into a fight the other day, and I was sore, just wanted to make sure everything was okay and till now got the time to run the tests" Alex hoped that her lie was credible enough. "Wait, Alex! That's dangerous, are okay, does something hurt, why didn't you tell me!" The kryptonian started to ramble about her sister.<br/>"</p><p>Yes, Kara I'm good, it was just a check up, look at the results, everything normal" Alex tried to calm her sister and showed the screen to Kara it wasn't a complete lie, the results were normal... After that the went to their apartment. But Alex couldn't stop thinking about her headaches and the visions she was having. </p><p>Going back to Lucy, everything in her damn body was hurting. Tom had beat her her the other day, because she didn't have dinner on time, but it wasn't her fault, she had an important test next week and she had to work... Someone had to pay the bills, but once again, she didn't complain; life was a lot of things but fair wasn't one of those. Life was a bitch who liked to beat the hell out people and enjoys crushing people's dreams. Lucy learned that at a really young age, maybe when she was 5 or 6 years old. Basically she has been miserable since always, Lucy still hasn't decided what's worse, been at a adoptive home or foster care, well both of them were bad, she still and will always remember when she was adopted by really bad people, people who hurt her really bad. They did things to him that she still has a nightmare with. </p><p>And maybe she'll never forget it, now at days she still deals with the consequences of that persons actions. Thanks to God, she knows how to control it, but no one can know what her problem is, but who knows what can happen if people find out... Don't get her wrong, she's ALMOST over it, she's over what happened in that place with that family, Lucy will never understand how cruel people can be. The thing the young girl will never forget, is the day she escaped from that house and from that people's hands, even if now at day, they are still searching for her, Lucy doesn't  want to even think what would she do if they get her back, if it were to happen, she would be pretty pissed at the universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is people liking this? Or should I leave it, tell me what you think about the chapter and sorry for the bad writing. Please leave kudos and comments. It motivates me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bullies And Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is bored and frustrated and Ruby tells Alex about Lucy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is really bad, it's more like a sort of a filler chapter? Well enjoy :)<br/>And a really important question, do you want me to put Maggie in the story. Pls I need an answer to this. I need to know if you want her, to start planning on how</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Alex was more than bored, she had fight against Reing some days ago and now she has a fucking broken leg. Hank Henshaw, the only person who dare to boss Alex around, didn't let her work, he would just let her do desk work and for Alex that was frustrating. The injured Agent was sat in her apartments couch, doing basically nothing, she was just scrolling down on her phone. </p><p>This was until she heard someone knocking at her door, and then her sister opening the door and entering into the small apartment living room, with bags full of food in her arms.  Behind Kara, were Ruby and Sam with even more food. </p><p>"Hey Alex, I brought you food, how are yo feeling? Your legs how is it?" Kara asked to her sister while sitting next to her in the couch. "I'm good, bored but good... And Kara as much as I love you, I can't take care of myself, you didn't need to bring food, I could have done it myself, and Ruby and Sam, hey, everything good?" Alex responded, glancing to the Arias girls. "Yeah! We ran into Kara, and she invited us to come over, brought you some ice-cream" Sam said, walking to the kitchen, to store the products that were in the bags, Ruby was sat next to Alex. "What type of ice-cream did you got? Hope it is not vegan type..." The agent asked to the youngest Arias, anf she really did hope it wasn't vegan ice-cream both because it was disgusting and it reminded her of her ex-fiance Maggie.<br/>
Alex missed her a lot, she was still trying to get over the love of her life. Maggie had been a really important person in her life, she was the one who helped her accept who she was, she was the one who alex has ever loved and the most important the person, the person she thinks had really loved her for who she is. The now injured Agent, knew she had a long way on getting over the Dectetive and that it would be hard. </p><p>But now she didn't want to think about it, Alex wanted to enjoy the moment with her friends, after being alone and bored the whole week, every visit would be welcome.</p><p>-"No, it's chocolate and mint ice-cream   your favorite" Replied Ruby "What! That's your favorite, not mine" Alex said, a little amused "Then... I'll eat it all alone, I don't mind" the youngest Arias said "You wish, it's not my favorite, doesn't mean I don't like it, you'll be sharing" Alex answered. Alex and Ruby kept talking about school and Alex telling Ruby stories about her past missions until they heard Sam cursing.<br/>
"Damn it, the babysitter just cancelled, and I have to go to a meeting with Lena in a couple of hours... What am I going to do?" The CFO thought at loud. She needed someone to keep an eye on Ruby while she wasn't at home. She would mind leaving her daughter at home alone for just some hours, but she didn't know how many time the meeting would take. </p><p>"Ruby can stay with me... I keep an eye on her and she keeps me entertained" Alex offered "Are you sure? We don't want to bother you, Alex" Sam said "Yeah! Sure I don't mind, I like being with Ruby, and I am an incredible babysitt-" Alex was interrupted by Kara laughing in the kitchen "Alex... You're a lot of things, but a good babysitter it's not one of those, do you remember when we watch The Exorcist, I couldn't sleep for weeks, because of you!" Kara exclaimed "Ok, I didn't make you watch it, and you were 14, you were old enough to watch the movie" Alex gasped and defend herself. "Alright, sure Ruby can stay with you. But I don't know at what hour I can come to pick her up, it's that okay?" Sam interrupted the Danvers girls "Yeah, I don't care if she has to stay over night" the Agent answered. "Then... I should leave. It's already late, thanks Alex" Sam talked again, then she bent over, kissed Ruby's forehead and said her goodbyes. </p><p>For a couple of hours, Alex, Kara and Ruby cuddled in the coach while eating ice cream, watching movies and procrastinating. Until it got dark and Kara had to went home. The remaining two girls watched more movies and eated some pizza they ordered. Some time passed and they got bored.<br/>
Alex and Ruby where on their phones, until the DEO worker heard the teen sigh when she got a text message . </p><p>-"Rubes, everything good?" Alex questioned "I- yeah everything good, I just got a text from this girl she is just-" Ruby was interrupted by Alex "What! You too, that girl bother you too" Alex said "You know her? But don't worry, she bullies everyone. And it's just sometimes. She doesn't talk to me a lot" The Arias girl answered a little nervous.<br/>
"Yes, your mother had mentioned her sometimes. What was her name? Lucy right... Sam said she was terrible." Alex said. "Mhh, that's her, she scares everyone!" The young girl nodded. "Well, she hasn't meet Agent Danvers, Let's have a chat with this girl" The oldest Danvers, said while she took her laptop and started trying to track the girl down.<br/>
-Mmh, weird, I can't find any specific household, do you know her last name?" Alex questioned "No, she never mentioned her last name" Ruby replied "Any social media, we can't track her location from there" Danvers said. "Uh... Yeah, hold on" Ruby took her phone and showed Alex, Lucy's social media. </p><p>15 minutes later, the two girls got on the Alex's car, and made their way to a restaurant, "Bob's Dinner", to be specific. They find Lucy and some other people behind the restaurant. The group of people were to distracted to become aware of the Danvers and Arias girls. That was until Alex clear her throat loudly, and that was a blue eyed and long brown hair girl stepped forward.</p><p>"Are you, Lucille Elizabeth?" The Agent asked...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meetings And Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex meets Lucy (thank you Ruby), but both of them get annoyed and Lucy is done with everyone's shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Alex would admit, she was a bit puzzled by the place. It was one of the most contaminated and dangerous places in the city, and she could bet and say that there was really high chances to be robbed in that location. Honestly, Alex thought that this wasn't a good place for anyone to be, specially a 13 year old and even it was even worse with a 13 year old without any adult making sure everything was safe. </p><p>In the back of the restaurant, there were some other teenagers, others were adults drinking alcohol and smoking, by Maggie's job when they were together, she knew that in this place people come to do drugs, sell them or whatever; Alex knew, it wasn't good and not exactly save. So, she didn't get what kind of parents would let a maybe just turn 13 year old, in a place like this and all alone, while the kid looks like she's betting with adults who don't seem to be nice. And the kid, well... Lucy, she was a way too young for doing this type of stuff... It was dangerous and in her personal opinion, stupid, she could get hurt by just being with these people. </p><p>But Alex, wasn't here to be thinking about that. She was here to confront the kid or at least let the girl know that what she's doing is not okay and defend Ruby.<br/>
When Alex and Ruby got there, she told the youngest Arias to stay in the car; while she walked to the group ad people where the young teenager appear to be. But it looks that they didn't notice her or they were just ignoring her. So the Agent decided to clear her throat as  loud as she could until the small group of people where paying attention to her. Then the youngest person in the batch stepped forward, Alex looked down and started talking to the girl. </p><p>"Are you... Lucille Alexis?" Alex asked, it was not intended to sound like a question but it did. "Depends of who is asking... " A young blue eyed girl said, looking up to meet Alex's eyes "Have you been bullying, the teen Ruby Arias?" Alex said or at least tried to say in her most authoritative voice possible, trying to intimidate Lucy, but for some unknown reasons she didn't want to or just couldn't. "Who now? Lady, I have picked and bullied everyone from kindergarten to freshman, can't really rember a name" the teen said with an annoyed tone. "Well, I'm an FBI agent, and let me tell you we take bullying seriously and-" Alex answered, but got interrupted when Lucy and the rest of the group started laughing and mocking Alex. "Look Agent, I couldn't careless of who you are or who do you work for... But the only thing your people really do care about is on eating your donuts, it looks like you must be close to this Rama girl" Lucy retorted defiantly. </p><p>Lucy believe every single word she just said, the government in her country suck and maybe she knows it better than a lot of people but that wasn't the subject, she was mad, who the hell this woman thought she was to come and start scolding her, the lady was nothing of her, not her sister, aunt or mom, well she didn't have any of those to be honest. But it didn't matter she was nothing of hers to just come out of nowhere and demand something to her, that was Mr Adams job and it's not like she paid much attention in whatever he complains about everytime. </p><p>-"In first place, it's Ruby and if you keep going I will have you arrested for, illegal actions and site invasion and obstruction of police procedure; Oh! And of course bullying and I have enough proves to arrest you" Alex attacked back, she  wasn't going to let a recently turn 13 year old beat her.<br/>
Lucy mentally rolled her eyes, she was sick of this type of people. But wasn't going to give up that easily either.<br/>
"Look, Agent Freak, I dont care of anything you're saying. And I'm the one getting you arrested, let me remind you, you're interviewing a minor without an adult present or permission, so get the hell out of my way or I promise I will get you arrested for horrible reasons, so now go, I promise you won't regret it." The youngest girl said to the Agent, now completely annoyed by Alex, the so-called agent had ruined her complete night. </p><p>Alex would admit she felt slightly offended by the girl. Sam was right when she said that Lucille was rude, but at the same time she felt there was something else behind Lucy's brave face mask. Anyone behaves that way, just because they want to. But she was un the correct, it isn't allowed to interrogate an underage without an adults permission or presence. But either herself would give up that easily, she woumd at least try and scare the child. Alex wanted the kid to understand that behaving that way, could ruin her life because she would end up alone and in the future, thanks to God, she was still young to change her actions, honestly Alex thought and was almost sure that Lucy was younger than Ruby. </p><p>-"Do you think you are cool? Treating people this way and making them miserable. Look darling, I won't stop until justice is serve for everyone and if I find out you're messing with Ruby again. I'll search for you and believe you won't like it." Normally, the DEO agent wouldn't threaten a kid, but she was making an exception. This was an special case... Why? She still didn't know but Alex just knew this was different.<br/>
"Lord! Lady you make it sound like I had murdered someone, I already told you, I don't care of who you are or whatever, and you know what? You just ruined my night. I'm leaving." Lucy didn't wait for an answer when she took her backpack and left. Leaving Alex with words on her mouth.</p><p>After some minutes processing what had happened, Alex got back to the car where Ruby still was. Both of the girls, make a quick stop and they got Chinese food, and went to Alex apartment. They play some board games, watch a movie and talk a few ours. When Sam came and pick up the youngest Arias.</p><p>After Ruby was gone, Alex decided to clean up her apartment because it was messy, until she started feeling light headed and again she was has having another vision. Thankfully this time, it was getting clearer everytime, this was a new vision, this time she was crying in an hospital bed and a nurse was taking away a baby girl and she was crying, Kara trying to comfort her. Then she notice it had started after she had met Lucille, but she doubted it had to be something with it, maybe it was just a side effect?. The DEO agent wouldn't lie saying she wasn't confused by this visions, Alex didn't remember any of that actions and past. Maybe she would ask her mom or even Hank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you people liking it? Should I add maggie? Im sorry this is bad. If there's any mistake please tell me and iff there's something you want to read, add or whatever tell me. Please comment and leave kudos! It motivates me and love reading comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lucille And Sophie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is wrong in Lucy's life, Sophie is a soft Lil' pop tart. Alex's life is not That bad at the moment. But she's quite nervous.</p><p>TW: Child abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- The raw sound of a slap was the only sound heard in the room. Tom and Lucy were locked in Mr. Adams room, Sophie was in the kitchen, as Lucilles request. She didn't want Sophie to see her this way. Tom was punishing her because she got a 98 as her grade on last week's Social Studies test. But Lucy, was sick last week, she had a ear infection and she was busy too. She had to work in the lab, she couldn't risk getting fired and find out how to get money to pay bills, because it didn't matter how many times she havr talk to Tom, he wouldn't do it. But maybe... Just maybe life doesn't hate her at all. Because her friend Eve Tessmacher (did I write it correctly?) has help her, sometimes with bills, other times just with advices and she has even taken care of her, when Lucy has been sick or beaten. </p><p>Lucy has known Eve almost all her life, since lucy was 3 years old and was adopted by... It doesn't matter by who. The point was that Eve was basically an aunt for Lucy. Going back to the main subject was, that now she couldn't breath properly, Lucy was on the floor trying to protect her ribs and face with her arms but it was too late. She could bet she would have her arms and chest full of bruises tomorrow, and her face to of course but she knows how to hide it thanks to her experience. Lucille wouldn't lie saying she didn't want to cry because it was hurting so much, but she didn't want Sophie to hear crying, it was more than enough having her listening Mr Adams calling her names like bitch, worthless, whore, brat, accident and more. </p><p>And of course, he couldn't miss phrases like "your parents didn't want you, thats why they leave!, I bet your mother wished she had abort you when she had the chance" or the most painful phrase, "When you die, no one will be sad because no one loves you, and that friend of yours "Eve" she doesn't like you either, she just has pity on you. I bet that when you die she will be happy, you won't even have a funeral!". That was the one that hurt the most, but she would never admit it, Lucy won't give that power to someone like Tom. But the reason it hurt was because it wall all truth, everything he said, her mother left her, that she always screwed up things and more. </p><p>But she was worried for tomorrow, she didn't know how would she hide the bruises tomorrow. She's going to have a presentation next night, that meant she had to be felling well tomorrow. She couldn't fail. And she had go to Sophie's school, pick her up,then take her home and after that get changed to perform, go back to school, practice her song and then perform. And Lucy wasn't sure if she was able to so all that, if she was hurting. But Lucille was willing to try and do all that, just because Eve was going to her school just to see her perform, it was the first time someone would go just to see her and after her performance Eve had promised to take her to her favorite restaurant so they could eat and talk. </p><p>But Lucy was nervous too, Mr. Adams was going to see her too, but not because he wanted to, it was because he wanted to make sure she was doing her job well. And if Lucy failed, God knows what he was going to do with her. Just thinking about it scared her. </p><p>It's been 15 minutes, Tom just finished beating her. And everything is hurting like hell. Sophie just entered to the room and slide to the floor, and climbed to Lucy's lap. It hurt the weight in her legs, yes, but she needed the comfort. So she pulled Sophie close to her as possible hugged her and Sophie wrap her legs and arms around her like a baby koala. All this while Lucille hide her head between Sophie's head and shoulder and started crying and sobbing. She was crying because scared, tired and in pain and because she felt it was her responsibility that Sophie had to deal with this. But she would always say that it was better herself than her sister. </p><p>-"No... Lulu, don't cry. Where does it hurt? I'll kiss it all better" That few words that came out of Sophie's mouth made her cry more. "I promise I will behave better. Next time I will defend you! I'll punch him just like you teach me" This kid was precious, Lucy didn't deserve her. "Oh! Baby girl, it's not your foult. I'm okay. Sophie... I don't want to hear you saying something like that again. Nothing of this is your foult!" Now, Lucy was felling guilty. Sophie shouldn't be feeling that way, it was her fault, she was the one that got Tom angry, she was the one that failed her test. She should know better. But Lucille wouldn't be thinking about that now. At this moment her main focus was on comforting her little sister. 10 minutes later and the sobbing little girl was silenced, her sobbing turned into occasional sniffling and her tears stopped falling. Lucy turned her face to look at Sophie, and she had fallen asleep. So she got up with Sophie in her arms and put her in bed. Quietly Lucy left the room and make her way to the bathroom to treat her wounds. Then she cleaned the house a bit, and then she went to bed next to Sophie who snuggle close to her and both falled asleep. </p><p>- Finally! Alex was able to take her cast away. After 3 long weeks of doing anything finally, she was free. Unfortunately There have been no good missions in the last few days, to be very calm. Well... Yeah it's good anyone has tried to kill someone or someone creating disasters. But everything was still weird, ever since she met Lucy, she couldn't stop thinking about her. There was just something up with that girl. Maybe it was because Lucy reminded her of herself when she was young or because she felt this overwhelming need to protect her, which was odd because she hardly knew her. </p><p>Thankfully, Alex hadn't had more visions since her last encounter with Lucille. But still had weird dreams of herself with a guy of her old school, she crying in a bathroom and again herself who knows why, seeing baby things; clothes, cribs and more. And still she was having headaches and getting dizzy, and now she was sure as hell that this wasn't a good thing; it was starting affecting her job, she was now getting distracted, she couldn't focus and if she were to get dizzy in the middle of a mission or get distracted, it wouldn't be a good thing and possibly jhon would kill her. So after considering it for a while, she made up her mind and decided she would talk to Kara, and let her know what was happening with her. When? She still didn't know, this could go really good or really bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think... I know how I'm going to handle this story.</p><p>Kelly or Maggie? You chose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Songs And Nervousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter sucks (sorry for that) And I'm sorry it took a little longer than normal to update.</p><p>Lucy is in the edge of a mental breakdown, again thanks to Ruby, Lucy meets the girls and once again Alex. Lucille makes a small mistake and has to pay hard for it. Another presentation and FUCK YOU TOM</p><p>Postdata: I'm sorry, Idk how to write bullying. And this chapter is a complete mess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally Friday, early in the morning and Alex was getting; but even for Alex it was a way to early. But she had to make the most of the day, because Ruby had invited her to a school presentation she had today. And Alex had promised her she would defently go and see her perform, she was excited to see the kid but Alex wouldn't lie saying that she didn't have hidden reasons to go to the high school, for some reason she really wanted to go and see Lucy too, not just Ruby. She did not know why but the first time they meet and talked, she felt a weird connection with the girl.</p><p>Yeah, the kid might had been disrespectful and fierce, but she still thought there was something else with Lucille. Alex felt she knew that kid, the agent didn't know from where or when she had seen her before. But she still thinks that there was something else with Lucille, Alex didn't know if it was something good or something bad. But for now, the Agent didn't want to think about it; she had to get ready for the day so she got up from bed grumbling, then make her way to the kitchen and make her coffee. </p><p>10 minutes later she was taking her clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a bath. After a while, it was 8:30 of the morning and Alex was about to head to de DEO, still  trying to connect neurons but alive. There was just too much things in her mind to deal with. Today she would try and talk with Kara to confess her what was going on with her. Because even if she hated to admit it, she needed help. </p><p>Any of this was normal, all of this was dangerous, and she knew that Kara was worried about her because Alex knew she has been behaving wierd the last few weeks. A while more and the agent had  arrived to the agency, she was nervous because she and Kara were going to have lunch and that's when she was planning telling Kara all the thing, Alex had 3 hours more to find the correct words to tell Kara and don't sound like she was going crazy... </p><p>- Fuck, fuck, fuck was all Lucy was thinking at the moment. As always, she was already going late to school, thankfully Mr Adams wasn't home because if he had find out she was late, Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to stand up tomorrow, and that was something Lucille didn't want. She had just leave Sophie in her school and now she had less than 10 minutes to get to hers. And today Lucy had a test, she couldn't be late or Tom would defently kill her.</p><p>Right now she arrived to Midvale Highschoo; yes, she was out of breath, almost dying and regretting not having breakfast this morning but it was better if Sophie ate, her sister was a kid in growing process who needed more to eat than Lucy herself. Her body was hurting as hell, specially her ribcage today, while she was taking a shower she checked all of her bruises and they didn't look any good. But all her worries were in if she was going to be able to sing at night. </p><p>If she doesn't perform, Lucy knows she would be in deep shit, but for know she had to set aside her thoughts and focus on her test. It was a little hard, Lucille would admit, there was just a lot to think about; ever since she meet the Agent, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about her, which bothered the kid because she didn't know the Agents name. But she just felt comfortable with her and Lucy almost never felt comfortable with anyone, just with Eve who is basically family to her, Sophie her sister and Noah her best friend and now this lady comes to ruin everything! But Lucy wouldn't admit it out loud. </p><p>Now, she had to make a test she didn't study for, lucy would just pray to God to help her out. Thankfully, it was a science test, which was her favorite subject and was good at it. An hour later, she finished her test and would say she felt confident about her answers. The rest of the day by, and now Lucille was making her way to pick up Sophie and then back home. She made dinner, left her sister in a friend's and then back to School. </p><p>Now Lucy's Fuck fuck fuck, was because she was very nervous. The song they had assigned, was hard and had really high notes. But she had 15 minutes before her presentation to calm her anxiety. Before her, it was this girl Ruby Arias turn. The 13 year old just sat there and heard the young Arias sing, and even say that the kid sang good. She was managing to calm down, until she felt a heavy and rough hand on her shoulder, a feeling Lucy already knew really well. </p><p>It was Tom's hand, with a really strong grip; the next thing the young girl knew was that Tom was bending down to Lucy's ear to start whispering. "You already know brat, if you fail; there will be consequences" Mr Adams thick voice sounded in Lucy's ear, just to get the kid even more nervous.  "Yeah! I know, it's not the first time you tell me this Tom. I'll try not to fail, it's not like I would do it on purpose. There's no need to threathen me, so go to hell" Lucille snapped at Tom. She just needed to focus and the guy wasn't helping a little. Lucy's thoughts were interruptef by the presenter. </p><p>-"Yes, I know everybody is having fun. Some presentations more and  unfortunately we will be done! For now we have one of our best singers. Everybody welcome Lucille!" That was her signal. So she just took a deep breath and tried to hide her nervousness; and then, she stepped into the scenario and walked to the center of the place. Lucy took the microphone, close her eyes, another breath and the music started. </p><p>Two minutes later she ended, and her hands were shaking. Shit. Lucy thought, she had messed up to notes and it was barely noticeable. But Tom would be or already is mad at her. But it wasn't time to be panicking, she thanked everyone and stepped out. Lucy make her way into the bathroom with trembling hands and quick breathes. Her presentation wasn't perfect and now she would be in trouble, Lucy tried to control her breathing and just started drinking water and just close her eyes and try to think in other things. </p><p>She was getting to calm until she heard the door slamming open and then closing. Lucille didn't bother to open her eyes, she knew who was it. "I thought I told you to don't messed up the things; See! You're nothing more than a disappointment" Tom said while pulling the kids hair hardly. "Why can't you ever do anything right? You always ruin everything, the presentation, your test grade, your parents life and mine" Tom was strongly pushing his nails in the girl's face. A tear felt down Lucy's face, she could feel a faint sting where his nails were. "Why are you crying? Stop being ridiculous. You're 12 years old, start behaving like it. You have to mature, bitch!" Tom once again talked "Clean yourself, I want you home early tomorrow; you'll be grounded" Thst was the last thing Tom said before stepping put of the bathroom "Yes sir" Quietly answered Lucy, while she watched Tom go. </p><p>After the asshole left, Lucy calm herself down. Then another person stepped into the bathroom, it was Ruby Arias a.k.a Rama girl, she always faked she didn't know anyone's name; it make things easier. But when the Arias girl saw Lucy her eyes grew bigger and froze in place. Lucille just raise one eyebrow perfectly at her and finished washing her hands. </p><p>-"Weren't you going to do something? Stop staring at me, weirdo" Lucy said sighing. "I- I'm sorry, didn't want to bother you. B- but you don't have to be rude, you know? You don't have to call me that" Ruby nervously answered. "Okay! I don't care if you like it or not. You're nothing did you hear me you're nothing. You still wonder why you don't have friends? I can make you a list of things that are wrong with you." After that, Lucy saw how the other girl tried to hide that she wanted to cry and Lucille felt terrible for making her cry. But she put on her brave face and saw the girl living. </p><p>Ruby just ran, untill she bumped her aunt Lena, Kara and Alex and of course her mom. Who got worried when she saw her daughter cry. But Sam just hugged her daughter and tried to calm her down, after a while the older Arias talked "Ruby... Baby, I need you to calm down, can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked with caressing the girl's hair. "Mom, I-I she,  lucy she said sh-e said" Ruby tried to talked but couldn't finish; it wasn't necessary, the Alien could easily figured out the rest. But didn't say anything she just limited to comfort her child. </p><p>-"That little shi-" Lena started by a "Oh! No my daughter no. I'm not letting that girl hurt Rubes, I'll go and have a conversation with that bully" of Sam who was obviously mad. "No, that won't work. I already tried talking to her;I tried it myself and even freaked me out" Alex added herself to the conversation. "What? When? When did you- You know what I don't care, but Sam we are going with you. Maybe if we all talk to her she might get that what she's doing is not okay" the blonde kryptonian said  "Yeah, okay just give me a minute. Don't go without me" The rest of the girls nodded and wait patiently for  Sam who was living her daughter in the car. </p><p>Then they started searching for Lucy, and found her with some other people laughing . But when she saw Alex rolled her eyes at her and approached the group of adults. "Agent Freak, what are you doing in here?" Lucy was the first one to talked "It's nice to see you too Lucille" Alex was the next one to answer getting closer to the young girl so she could see her....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please!!!!!! Tell me, Maggie or Kelly? Would you like one of them as Lucy's other mother? And would you like Ruby to be friends with Lucy in the future? I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what do you want to read PLEASE. Are you liking the story? Should I keep going? Please comment, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Worries And Sister Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Kara finally talk. Alex start to notice things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kara would admit, she was worried about her sister, Alex. She had being behavior weird the last weeks... Well more than normal, ever since Ruby's talent Show and her breakdown. The blonde alien knew her sister better than maybe anyone, so she knew that every time Alex said that she was okay, of course the older Danvers was lying. But Kara had calmed a little when her sister called her to ask her if meet her for lunch, because she needed to talk to her. Kara had woken up early, there was a fire in a building, somewhere and it was her job to go and help. </p><p>15 minutes later she was covered in ashes and her hair smelled like smoke, and now she had to hurry taking a shower and get dressed, she would grab something to eat on her way to Catco, it was already late. And if the was late, Snnaper would kill her so Kara decided to cheat a little and fly all the way there, Kara landed softly behind the building and walked to the entrance and started making her job; but couldn't focus, the last few days she hasn't been able to focus or sleep Kara could just think about Alex but hopefully today everything would be explained. </p><p>The day pass by and the blonde Alien find herself in the DEO waiting for Alex to finished some paperwork. Kara just sat there using her phone, 20 minutes later Alex came out of her office, her sister looked nervous something that wasn't normal in the older Danvers.</p><p> But Supergirl didn't said anything, she just stood and walked next to Alex. After some more minutes of walking, they arrived to a Chinese restaurant and took a sit, both of the sisters talk for a bit, updating each other about their lives; until Kara decided to bring up the subject. </p><p>-"So... Alex, you told me you had to talk something with me, is this about  why you've been behaving so strange lately?" Kara started the conversation, while anxiously fidgeting with her necklace. "I've been worried for you the last weeks. You haven't been yourself, Alex" She continued, reached out for Alex's hand and caressing her knuckles lightly, trying to not freak her out. </p><p>"I... Actually, yeah; that's what I wanted to talk about, I really don't know how to start to talk about the subject. But yes, something has been happening the last weeks" Alex started, trying to find the correct words "Umm, for the last days I've been, not feeling like myself" She continued, Kara just stayed quiet but nodded. "Some weeks ago, I started not feeling very well, you know; like I started having headaches and getting really dizzy" The older Danvers explained</p><p>-"But, maybe it must be you catch a cold or something, we are just entering to winter..." The blonde interrupted. "Yeah, at first that was I thought. But here comes the weird part. With the headaches, I don't know what they are but I started having some kind of visions" The agent paused for some seconds "Then the dizziness came, and the day you cought me running those tests, I was trying to see if something was wrong with me... I didn't find anything" </p><p>-"And, what did you saw on those visions?" Kara asked, every time growing even more worried for her sister. "I don't exactly know, it's weird... Sometimes I see us both, in a hospital and then, me crying and you just hugging me. Other times, I see myself looking for cribs, baby clothes and that type of stuff... The last time I just saw mom and dad yelling at me and then us again in a hospital room but a nurse was taking away a baby girl; It's really hard to explain" the brunette explained. </p><p>"Wow... So, yeah this isn't normal. Do you have any idea of when this started happening? I mean, did something triggered your visions" Kara asked "Actually yes, that the awkward part; it all started when we where in Ruby's school, do you remember Lucy? The girl Sam talked us about" Alex asked. "Mmh, I remember but what does she have to do with all this?" Kara nodded "Well, it all started the first time we saw her. When she started singing... I just started feeling something I never felt before. It's so weird, and the other day when I was taking care of Ruby, we went to this restaurant to confront Lucille for bothering Ruby, and then when I started talking to her I felt an amazing type of connection... Even if she was being rude, I just felt I knew we from somewhere and I jut know there something wrong with her... Well not with but in her life, like that she is danger or something but u just know I don't like that thought, I can I can barely stand that idea, Kara I don't know what's wrong with me!" Alex replied, clearly frustrated for the situation. </p><p>-"Ok, Alex calm down.... Of course I will help you. I think we should talk to Jhon, he can help us figure all this out. But, why since we met that girl? I mean I'm sure we have never seen her before. Maybe today me could try to talk to Lucille or to her parents" Kara said seriously. "I don't know... Maybe we could but Lucy, I don't think she would like to talk to us. But at night we could try... And in fact I was planning on talking to Jhon but I really don't want to worry him. And I'm sure he wont let me go to field, he will just let me do paperwork, but I guess it's necessary" Alex talked again, she was stressed, nervous and tired; everything was just to much to deal at the same time. </p><p>"Okay, look I have to go; Snnaper needs me. But we have to talk to mom too, she will be worried when she finds out and in the DEO we could try and search for some information about that girl or we could talk with Ruby to see if she knows more about Lucille, but now I have to go... I love you, if you need something just call me"</p><p>After that, Kara went and Alex was left alone in the restaurant. Still trying to process everything, but now she needed to talk to Jhon and Eliza and maybe lucy. The agent felt relived she had talk to Kara, now someone could help her and knew why she was acting weird. </p><p>But for now she would just put her mind in other things, and stop thinking about that unknown child. So Alex just went back to the DEO, and keep doing her job. This was until her shift was done and the brunette make her way back to her apartment. </p><p>She just dedicated her time to rest, read and sleep. Until  5:00 p.m came up and began to prepare herself for the night. And Sam picked her up so they could met with Kara and Lena. As always, Ruby was nervous and the girls were trying to calm Ruby down. That was until they called Ruby on stage to sing.</p><p> It all went great, when Ruby approached to them once again, they all congratulated her. They were talking until they were interrupted by a teacher who was presenting the next singer, who was Lucy. Alex heart started beating really fast and Kara seemed to hear it because she searched for Alex hand and hold it. </p><p>Lucille's presentation went pretty well, but she got nervous in a moment, but the only one who seem to notice that was Alex and Sam; but they didn't say anything. She got off the stage very quickly and went to the bathroom at the same time that Ruby. So Sam, Lena, Kara and Alex started to  talk about their lives since they haven't been able to talk for some weeks, while they were waiting for the youngest Arias. </p><p>Everything was good, 'till Ruby came back from the bathroom crying. The young girl told her mother that Lucy had been rude to her. Sam wasn't a little happy, the oldest Arias was ready to go and fight Lucy. Thankfully, Alex was able to stop her and calm her down; it wasn't the best idea to go and insult a kid, it didn't matter what she had done. </p><p>Minutes later, they were searching for the girl they had agreed that they would go and talk to the girl and try to make her understand that what was she doing wasn't okay. They found her  with some more people, just talking. Alex was the one who cought her attention by coughing. Both of them started bickering, they already knew each other, this wasn't new between them. </p><p>It seemed that only Alex noticed how glossy Lucy's eyes were or the slight marks that were on her cheeks or how Lucy was shaking slightly but was trying to hide. But for now she didn't want to think about it, for now they needed to try to make Lucy come into her senses and Later Alex would worry about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this one? Maggie, Kelly or Sam? Would you like Ruby and Lucy to be friends? Tell me what you want to read. Please please please comment.</p><p>What kind of mother do you want Alex to be?<br/>What kind of aunt do you want Kara to be?<br/>Do you want Lena and Lucy to be science buddies? Do you want Eliza and Lucy to have a relationship, how do you want Alex to react when she finds out the truth with Eliza and jhon?</p><p>Please answer the questions, I really want people to like this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tessmachers And Luthors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is worried about Lucy. We learn, Lucy doesn't like Luthors and Eve makes her first apparition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the older Danvers approached Lucy, Alex was a little wirded out as she saw the marks on the younger girl's cheeks, in her cheeks were red dots that were similar to blood, the Agent also noticed how glossy Lucy's eyes; or also the tremors that were in the young girl's little body, Alex did not know because, because it was not getting cold otherwise it was quite hot. Yes, maybe Alex wasn't around kid that constantly but she was sure that wasn't a normal behavior in a kid. Again Alex did not know why she was worrying about Lucy, specially because she didn't know that much of this kid. </p><p>Because, it wasn't her problem right? That kid had parents who can take care of her, and would notice if there was something wrong with their daughter. And if there was something happening in the kids life, she had family to help her out. But Alex just couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried, the woman couldn't stop worrying about Lucille. It was really frustrating, but she would talk to Jhon and Eliza one of this days, so they could help her soon. But now she had to focus on defending Ruby and talk to the young teen and later she would think about her situation and talk with her sister. But now she had to confront Lucy. </p><p>So Alex stepped forward, and cough because Lucy didn't seem to notice them or was just ignoring them. But that cought Lucille's attention. Neither Alex, Lena, Sam and Kara knew how to start this conversation so they would admit they were glad, Lucy started the conversation. "Agent Freak, what are you doing here?" Was the first thing that came from Lucy's mouth. "It's nice to see you again too, Lucy" Alex smirked, but for some reason her heart was beating really fast, Kara seemed to notice it because she shoot her sister a worried glance. </p><p>-"It's Lucille to you, seriously what do you want" Lucy snapped, she was feeling really uncomfortable but wouldn't make it notice. This time it was Sam the one who stepped forward "We wanted to talk to you... You made my daughter cry, and I'm not letting you hurt her, do you hear me?" The half kryptonian said a little aggressive, but Lucy didn't appear to care because she jut rolled her eyes at them and muttered to herself a hear we go and stared at them and then she said "Do I look like I care?" was the only thing the young teen said which only got Sam even more angrier. Again Sam talked "Do you think you are fun? Making fun of everyone and making them miserable and making them cry... You're nothing more than a broken girl" Normally, Sam would not talk that way to a kid but Lucy was messing with her daughter. </p><p>- "What.... Sam is trying to say, is that what you're doing Lucille, it's not okay. You are hurting other people's feelings. Why do you do this? To boost your ego, you know there are better ways to do it" Kara tried to say it the most gentle way possible. "And who the hell are you? I understand the mother and even maybe Agent Freak here, but I don't even know you" Was what Lucy replied who looked clearly annoyed. Kara took a straight posture and said "I'm Kara, a reporter who will do let everyone know that bullying will not be tolerated" Lucille just raised her eyebrow "Yes kid, at this rate you will be left alone and no one will love you... How do you think your parents would feel if they find out how you behave in school? Do you think they would be proud?" This time Lena talked and Lucy just seemed to notice the young Luthor because when Lucy saw Lena, her eyes grew big and her face turned pale and stumbled backwards<br/>
"You-you're Lena Luthor, stay away from me!" Lucy said, in the time Alex had knew Lucille, it was the first time she had seen her scared. </p><p>- "I promise, I'm not like like the Luthors... I swear I'm not" The CEO said quietly, Lena didn't know why but it hurt her more that this unknown kid was afraid of her than with other people, she felt a pang of pain I her heart, this was even more weird. Lucy's shaking started noticing more. "Maybe... But you're Lilian's daughter and even worse Lex Luthors sister" Lucy spitt, she was trying to make herself to seem strong, Kara and Alex notice but they didn't say anything but the blonde girl send Alex a look to confirm that she had seen the same thing. </p><p>Lena was about to open her mouth again but was interrupted by a short blonde girl she knew well. "Lucy, honey... You did an amazing job-" It was Eve who had wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and was about to keep going until she notice Lena and the rest of the girls "Miss Luthor... Hi, how are you? Hey Miss Danvers, is there something wrong?" Eve talked again. Lena and Kara just waved at Eve and then Lucille talked again "No, there's nothing wrong... Can we go now?" Lucy was the one who responded while starting at the other group of women. </p><p>-"Yes, sure thing babe... Goodbye Miss Luthor. See you the monday" Eve replied, and with that Lucille and Eve were gone; leaving Lena, Kara, Alex and Sam alone.<br/>
"Well... That was weird, I never knew Eve had a neice or whatever they are" Lena said more to herself than to the rest of the girls but all the other women agreed except for Alex who was a way too quiet.</p><p>"Alex, are you okay? You look a little distracted" Sam asked, the Agent did not answer but asked "Did you all noticed the marks on her cheeks or how she was shaking  or her glossy eyes?" Alex said intensely. "I... Actually yeah. But who knows; Did you see that she got scared when she saw me? I mean it's something I'm used to, but I just can't help but felt there was something else" Lena talked. </p><p>"I felt it too, but we shouldn't being worrying about her, we barely know her... And if there's something wrong we know her parents will help her out" Sam was the one who opened her mouth. The four women kept talking for a while until they make their way to the car; they were going to cheer Ruby up. In the car, Alex started getting dizzy... She was getting used to that feeling, the DEO agent already knew what was about to happen. So she just closed her eyes hold on to Kara's arm, who was at Alex's left side. Her sister just send her a weird look, but after an arm squeeze Kara seemed to understand. So the youngest Danvers hold her sisters hand and waited. The red head felt the usual sharp headache and all started. </p><p>- This time in her vision, Alex was in a bathroom, sitting in the shower floor, crying and in her hand holding a pregnancy test which was positive, the brunette didn't know if her hand were shaking in real life or just in her vision, same thing with her now quick breathing. Two minutes later Alex, opened her eyes again and gasp and then let out a groan. Lena and Kara they turned their gazes at her as Sam saw her in the mirror with a frown thankfully, Ruby was in the passengers sit and with headphones on so she didn't have to worry. </p><p>"Alex are you okay?" Sam's voice resoned through the car in a concerned way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you like Ruby and Lucy to be friends? Tell me what you want to read. Please please please comment.</p><p>How do you want Alex and Kara to react when that find out the truth?</p><p>How do you feel about mentions of past rape? </p><p> Who do you want to find out about the abuse, Sam, Alex or Kara?</p><p>How do you want them to find out about the abuse? </p><p>Do you people like having Eve here or should I take her off?</p><p>How do you want Lucy to react?</p><p>Who would you like to tell the truth to alex and Kara, jhon or Eliza? Both?</p><p>Do you want Lena to be like an aunt to Lucy? You know like Ruby's style. I would like them having a relationship because Lina is a genius and I'm planning on making lucy really smart too, but all this story is up to you.</p><p>Please answer this questions because it'll be important in the future. So please... Hope you like this and is there someone who's actually liking it, or should I discontinue it?</p><p> </p><p>So... I've decided that I will use the Supergirl's plot, so Alex's couple will be Kelly. I hope you all people are OK with this.... But Sam will stop appearing in a while and honestly don't know how to write about agentreing ship so I'm really really sorry. And have an idea of how to write about Kelly and alex. I hope it's fine.</p><p>Once again, please answer the question!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my language, this is an unplanned story and it might be a bit messy please leave suggestions and hope you like it, the chapters might be really short</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>